Trial Marriage
by mifune
Summary: Rukawa and Sakuragi resolves on a trial marriage. How long will they last? (Yaoi, RuHana)
1. The Idea

Author's Notes: This is a multichaptered fic set on Rukawa and Sakuragi's couplehood. In this era, same sex marriage is already allowable in the society. [...] ---Rukawa's thoughts.  
  
Warning: My first attempt on a romantic comedy, gomen.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SD. Period.  
  
TRIAL MARRIAGE  
  
............  
  
Chapter 1--- The Idea  
  
............  
  
The beginning of classes was fast approaching. It was not the least strange that students and parents were currently flocking malls, bookstores and other shopping establishments. Ruhana's Bookstore was especially packed and Rukawa Kaede, the owner, was grumpy as ever.  
  
[K'so! Does Japan have a large number of students or what? I could barely move in here!]  
  
This was the first time he's actually managing the bookstore despite the fact that he's the owner. Usually, he just sits back at home where he waits for the cash to flow to his hands. He often leaves the supervision job to his people, but unfortunately for Rukawa, there were two reasons they had to call for him today: One, the store was unbelievably teeming with people. And two, quite a number of his employees were untimely absent, thus, the store lacked workers to assist the large crowd.  
  
[Bloody hell! How dare those three pricks desert the store at this time! I'll make sure those three assholes get fired!!! Wait. If I fire them then who the hell's going to do their work here? I changed my mind.]  
  
He was carrying a pile of notebooks then to place to one shelf. The place was so stuffed so the expected unexpected happened. Somebody bumped into him, causing him to drop the notebooks on the floor.  
  
[What the &%!!!]  
  
"Woah, gomen. I guess we were both not looking on our way," said the unconcerned customer, not having the slightest intention of helping him since the guy was already passing the other way.  
  
[That's it! I've had enough! I'm going to take it out on you, you bloody bastard!]  
  
Rukawa was ready to punch the living daylights out of that person, though quite inappropriately for the owner to do to a customer, when he realized who that someone was.  
  
"Mitsui-sempai..?" he asked, surprised. Obviously, the punching came to a halt as Rukawa was only mildly shocked to see his former basketball teammate again.  
  
"Rukawa! It's you! Man, it's been years!" [Ugh. He was awfully chirpy.] "I can't believe we'd meet again!"  
  
[Uh-uh. But the meeting was quite unfavorable.]  
  
"You own a -gulp- bookstore?! Or is it Sakuragi's? Probably a joint property then? Quite evident in the name?" he interrogated.  
  
[God, could he be more annoying?!]  
  
"The bookstore's mine. I just decided to name it after Hana and I." Rukawa replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Excuse me misters, the store is quite full you see, so we'd really appreciate it if you stop blocking the way," some random voice said, apparently irate with the two's overcrowding.  
  
[Oh yeah. I forgot that we're still in the middle of the bookstore and the notebooks are still scattered on the floor.]  
  
"We'll talk later, sempai. I'm sure you'd love to help me out on these notebooks first." Rukawa told Mitsui, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
[Ha! After all, he helped me drop them.]  
  
"No problem," the latter answered, grinning sheepishly.  
  
............  
  
Three hours later, Mitsui and Rukawa were seated comfortably on cushioned chairs. They had just finished three bowls of soup, six cups of rice (with Rukawa having 2 and Mitsui 4), four pieces of grilled tuna belly, three plates of salmon steak and two platters of seafood carbonara. (They were not really that hungry anyway. )  
  
"Woah, Rukawa, that was some crowd you had in your bookstore. You deal with that everyday?" Mitsui asked quite unbelievingly.  
  
[I guess he doesn't know that I do it my way.]  
  
"No. Actually, it was just today that I got my hand on the bookstore since this day was a special case. I don't come to money sempai, I wait for money." Rukawa told him smugly.  
  
"That's so cool pal," The older guy replied, apparently amazed. "How did you come up with a bookstore anyway? Seriously, Rukawa and a bookstore? That doesn't quite mesh well. Honestly, it was rather unexpected."  
  
[Well what was he expecting me to be? Some silly comic? Alright, I'm quitting with the sarcasm. It's just that I don't know myself why I got to be a bookstore owner.]  
  
"You know, some things happen with no reason at all," Rukawa answered pretty lamely.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I see." Mitsui decided to drop the subject by now...considering Rukawa anyway.  
  
"So, what were you buying in the bookstore awhile ago?" Rukawa asked the former MVP.  
  
"Well, you see, it's Min-kun and I's anniversary in two weeks. I'm sort of planning to give him this novel he's been dying to have forever but he really can't find a copy of. So well, I opted on hopping from bookstore to bookstore to find that particular book. That would make him extremely happy if I get him that one," Mitsui replied dreamily.  
  
"Tell me the title and the author later and I'd ask one of my employees to look it up for you."  
  
[Alright. Switched to kind mode now.]  
  
"Why, that's so nice of you, Rukawa! If you could get me a copy of that book then I don't think I could ever repay you for that," he told Rukawa excitedly, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
[Blech. He looked like an idiot. Be kind, Kaede, be kind.]  
  
"I suppose you and Kogure-sempai are still a couple."  
  
[Nice one, Kaede. Like that was already obvious.]  
  
"Uh, yeah, we're actually living together now."  
  
[He's got a weird look on his face. Wonder why? Did he think I was slow? Oh well, he better not voice it out or I swear...wait. They're living together now?!]  
  
"You're living together now? Literally living together? In one roof? You're married?" Rukawa asked the guy incredulously.  
  
"Uh, yeah, we are." Mitsui stared at the guy across him funnily, as if doubting if he was for real. "Well really, you can't imagine how fulfilling it is to have somebody wait for you at home, take care of you, make love to you anytime you want to... –sigh- It's awesome, man. But I'm not married."  
  
Rukawa knitted his eyebrows.  
  
[Not married? Live- in I presume.]  
  
As if sensing that it was kind of baffling, Mitsui started explicating his statement.  
  
"Ever heard of live-in relationship, Rukawa? You know, trial marriage, wherein you two reside in the same house and live like married couples but not exactly under matrimonial bindings yet?"  
  
[That's it then. Of course I know, dimwit. I'm not a dumbass.]  
  
He merely nodded.  
  
"That's Min-kun and I's relationship," Mitsui said quite proudly.  
  
[Uh, could you say point of pride?]  
  
"Uh, sempai, I hope you won't find me offending but I don't really see the sense of a live- in relationship nowadays. I mean, with the society already tolerating same sex marriage and all, why still bother with a trial one when you can actually get the real thing?" Rukawa questioned him.  
  
[I'm not exactly a meddler but what the hell, I kind of feel strongly about this one.]  
  
"You don't understand, Rukawa. A trial marriage has its advantages and benefits."  
  
"What do you mean?" the younger guy asked.  
  
[I admit I'm a tiny bit perplexed.]  
  
"You see, it's benefiting in a sense that you get to really know your partner first, you know, how he is from the time he wakes up 'til the time he sleeps, before engaging into that serious, crucial matter called legal marriage. At least if you find something wrong with him that would make you not want to be with him for the rest of you're life, then you're free to walk out. It's like testing the waters first before dipping in it. It's that simple. It's rewarding, Rukawa, I tell you."  
  
"Whatever," Rukawa just answered.  
  
[This isn't getting anywhere anyway. I hope he just drops it.]  
  
"Trust me, I'm happy."  
  
[He sounded like it.]  
  
"Wait. You and Sakuragi are not married yet, are you?" Mitsui asked Rukawa.  
  
[D-u-h. We're 25?]  
  
"We're not," the latter replied.  
  
"Try the live-in relationship then. Very beneficial. Come on do it."  
  
[Is it me or is he actually plugging this type of relationship? What can I say; I'm at a loss for words.]  
  
As if on cue, Mitsui's mobile went off.  
  
"Alright I better go now. Min-kun's at home already. That guy, I swear, he cooked again and he won't eat without me. –sigh- This is the book and here's my digits," he said, scribbling on a piece of paper, "Give me a ring when you find the book, 'kay?"  
  
Mitsui was almost out the door when he turned again.  
  
"Rukawa, about the trial marriage? Think about it."  
  
[I won't even.]  
  
[But seriously, it can't be that bad...]  
  
............  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Ruhana's Bookstore?!? Seriously! Hehe... Gomen. Can't think of a better name for our dear Ice Prince's very own (ehem) 'bookstore'.  
  
I've said it in my first fic (which is awfully sappy, mind you) and I will say it again here: Constructive reviews would be very much appreciated. Thank you! 


	2. Indecent Proposal?

Author's Notes: This is a multichaptered fic set on Rukawa and Sakuragi's couplehood. In this era, same sex marriage is already allowable in the society.

[...] ---Rukawa's thoughts.

'...' ---Sakuragi's thoughts.

Words in italics are flashbacks.  
  
Warning: My first attempt on a romantic comedy, gomen.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SD. Period.

TRIAL MARRIAGE

............

Chapter 2--- Indecent Proposal?

............

It was a typical Sunday night at Hikko's. The tranquil ambiance was just the thing as everyone was peacefully enjoying his/her meal. Even a specific loud redhead was calmly gorging up his food. Indeed, everything was simply perfect.

Not for a certain blue-eyed, raven-haired Rukawa.

He was preoccupied to say the least. He kept on drifting to his conversation with Mitsui awhile back.

_Well really, you can't imagine how fulfilling it is to have somebody wait for you at home, take care of you, make love to you anytime you want to... It's awesome, man._

[Awesome? More like stupid.]

_A trial marriage has its advantages and benefits_.

[No way. Trial marriage is nothing short of crap.]

_I'm happy._

[Right. Now I can't argue with that. Damn it! Why the hell do sempai's words keep on echoing in my head anyway?! Hello, Kaede, wake up! It's not like you're going to try that anyhow! But...still...]

[Aaargh!!!]

As if of sheer frustration, Rukawa head butted the table, Sakuragi-style.

[Uh, oops...?]

Soon enough, everyone was pretty much staring at him as if he has just eaten a dugong alive. A few even chose to leave the restaurant, discreetly of course, of fear that they might just become the next unsuspecting victim. Several sympathized with the poor table, which, by the way, has cracked itself ugly.

Sakuragi, on the other hand, was flabbergasted beyond belief.

"What-the-freakin'-hell-was-that?!" Sakuragi asked Rukawa, apparently appalled.

[Uh-oh. Deep shit?]

Sakuragi stared at the raven-haired guy with a grim look on his face...which soon turned into a big goofy smile.

"Holy shit, Kaede, I didn't know you idolize me that much you even mimicked my famous, award-winning, super-duper-effective-much-better-than-Sendou's- hair-gel head butt! But of course mine's still better since if it was me I would have cracked this table useless, but yours were not bad! After all you still chinked it! Way to go!" Sakuragi cheered Rukawa, all the while slapping his back.

[Kami-sama! What did I ever do to deserve this? This is all, uh, Mitsui- sempai's fault! And how did that baka Sendou get brought up in this? I resent that!]

By now, the management of the restaurant was seriously considering calling security. Or the nearest mental institution, perhaps.

"Uh, Hana, I think we should leave now," Rukawa told the redhead, already wishing for the ground he's standing on to swallow him alive.

"Alright, but really, that was an outstanding performance Kaede! I mean, you of all people! I'm so proud of you!" Sakuragi commented outrageously, not even minding if his voice was a little way too loud. But then again, it's Sakuragi here.

Rukawa literally dragged Sakuragi out of Hikko's. Of course, without failing to notice the fissure he has caused the table while placing some bills, probably more than some bills, for the payment of their food and the not-so-serious damage he has caused as well.

[I didn't hit it THAT hard...]  
  
............  
  
At long last, they have arrived at Sakuragi's small flat. For Rukawa, the ride home was only mildly insanity-driving.

"So Kaede, mind to linger a little longer for a cup of tea?" Sakuragi asked the other boy. Rukawa was only too grateful that Sakuragi has somehow, recovered from his hysterics.

"Of course. And Hana, I need to talk to you."

[Here we go. Let's see what he has to say about this.]

"Uh, okay." Sakuragi answered, unsure if he was ready for what was his guy was about to say.

'I don't know what it is now. But I really don't like THAT look. The last time he gave me that, it was when he said his parents didn't approve of us, which was, well, not anymore because I'm such a fascinating and charming gentleman! But still, that look...'

"Hana---"

"Would you like me to prepare the tea first or should you continue with, erm, what you're about to say and have it later?" Sakuragi asked Rukawa, hoping against hope that the latter guy might somehow get distracted and opt to forget about what he has to say.

"Uh, whatever, doesn't matter, so anyway as I was saying, I was thinking if- --"

"Kaede, you can't just say whatever or doesn't matter. That's just so not clear. How am I supposed to know if I should make it now or later? It's just confusing," the redhead interrupted, attempting once more to divert his guy's attention.

"Look, alright, I'll have it later, now please listen to me first," Rukawa replied, suspicious on what the redhead guy is up to now.

[Is Hana interjecting on purpose?]

"Okay. So let me see how I could explain this. I---"

"Kae--"

"That's it Hana! No more interruptions!" Rukawa barked on the other.

'Oh shit. Now he's mad at me. Nice move Hana, you just angered him.'

"O-okay." Sakuragi recoiled like a little child.

Rukawa sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to raise my voice on you. It's just that, why were you interrupting me anyway?" Rukawa questioned the redhead.

"Anou, well, see, awhile ago when you said you needed to talk to me, you were giving me THAT look again, you know, all grave and serious. I really don't like that one because I knew that was your problem look. So, I decided to distract you from whatever you have to say by yeah, interrupting you," Sakuragi explained.

[Now I see it.]

"Okay, I understand. You don't have to worry Hana, this one's no bad news, uh, I think. I just have a proposition to make."

[This is so not easy. Why did I even obey that sempai's, uh, horrendous advice? I mean, he was a former gangster anyway! Alright, no connection, maybe, but...alright. Stop this unintelligent internal conflict, Kaede, and be a man. It's just a simple live- in proposition, no more, no less.]

"Proposition? On what?" Sakuragi queried.

[So, now how do I start? I can't possibly mention that I met Mitsui- sempai awhile ago and he told me about this trial marriage thing, its advantages and benefits, so I was encouraged. That would make me look like a jerk... and a total loser. Which of course, I, the great Rukawa Kaede, am absolutely not.]

"Kaede, I believe I'm waiting for an answer," Sakuragi said, tapping his foot impatiently on the tiled floor of his living room.

'He can't even say what the hell is it! I wonder, sheesh, he's so damn unpredictable!'

"Uh, okay, let me try this. Hana, we're 25 years old. We both have stable financial earnings and I reckon that, emotionally, erm, we're already secure enough. And besides, I'd like to consider that with the years we've been together, up to now, I am still in love with you, and you same with me. Am I right here?"

"No doubt with that. And your point is-" Sakuragi was very much expectant of an answer.

[Here it really is.]

"Hana, let's do it."

[Whew! That wasn't so hard! But, erm, yeah, that was a little uh, vague.]

"Let's do what?" Sakuragi asked, a befuddled expression on his face.

"Move, Hana."

"Huh? What? Where? Why?" The redhead asked, puzzled yet again, looking around him.

"Hana, I meant you. Move in."

"Move in? Sheesh, Kaede, if you want to make it easier for the both of us then let's not waste each other's time and tell me point blank what the bloody hell is this moving in thing all about!" Sakuragi yelled edgily.

Rukawa sighed.

"Move in with me. Let's live together."

'There! He said it at last! Damn it, just two sentences with a few damn words and he can't say it?! Wait. Did he just say- What?!?'

"What?!?!?" Sakuragi replied with a voice capable of waking up the whole neighborhood.

[If I was not me, I swear I could've jumped backwards with the intensity of his voice.]

"You're not serious, aren't you? You're kidding, right? C'mon, tell me you're cracking a joke."

"Hana, do you honestly think I would waste my time and great effort in pacing around and composing a proposal speech with just the mere intention of cracking a joke when I know that it would not do us a single bloody good thing? It really doesn't hurt to be logical sometimes, you know." Rukawa replied, looking at Sakuragi disbelievingly.

"Wow, Kaede, those were a lot of words in a single sentence, considering that it's very occasional that you speak- Teme! How dare you accuse me of being illogical! You're the one who's not making any sense here! I mean, a trial marriage?! For Satan's sake, what the hell is that about? We are a perfect couple the way we are now and if we wanted to be together forever, then we could've just decided on a legal marriage and I emphasize on LEGAL, not just on some trashy live- in sort! Which, I repeat, which, will only happen of course at the yet to come right time."

[Alright. Let's try the loveandthatthing technique now. This should work.]

"You don't love me." The reply, coming from Rukawa, was that simple.

'What?!'

"Kaede, what in the seven pits of hell are you talking about?! I'm just not, ready!" Sakuragi wailed.

"No, admit it. You're not happy with me anymore. You DO NOT love me now."

"I do so!"

"No, you don't."

"I do!"

"You don't."

"You, Rukawa Kaede, are the most unreasonable jerk I've-mmf!"

Rukawa crushed his lips against Sakuragi, causing them to stagger backwards on the couch, leading them to do the unthinkable.

----Two hours later----

"Kaede, baby, when am I moving in with you again?"

Rukawa smirked.

[I always knew the lovandthatthing technique would work. 110% satisfaction guaranteed.]

............

Author's notes: The dugong part was inspired by a fantasy t. v. drama here in our country involving a human-mermaid as the main character and a dugong as its biggest nemesis. I love 'dugong' there! Hehe! Alright no sense rambling 'bout it! Gomen!

To those who reviewed the first chapter: ARIGATOU!

For Miyahara Yuuki, I am wondering what school you go to. :)

Constructive reviews would be very much appreciated...again! Thank you!


	3. SurfaceLickin' Clean: The Beginning of ...

Author's Notes: This is a multichaptered fic set on Rukawa and Sakuragi's couplehood. In this era, same sex marriage is already allowable in the society.

[...] ---Rukawa's thoughts.

'...' ---Sakuragi's thoughts.  
  
Warning: My first attempt on a romantic comedy, gomen. And oh, this chapter is especially crappy. I'm really no good at these things. Pardon me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own SD. Period.

TRIAL MARRIAGE .

...........

Chapter 3--- Surface- Lickin' Clean: The Beginning of the Last or Something like It

............

"Kaede, would you like to help me out on my luggage? Your flat is not exactly on the lower floors, you know," Hanamichi grumbled, handing Rukawa some of his bags. "And goddamnit, did I not tell you to inform the staff about the busted elevator?!"

The two are presently moving some of Sakuragi's stuff to Rukawa's condo unit, as they have decided during their _very interesting_ conversation last night.

"I did, Hana. They're working on it. Don't be such a whiner," Rukawa replied coolly, taking Sakuragi's trunk and overnight bag.

"Hello! Whoever told you to have your place on the 23rd floor of this bloody building?! I would've endured this since I know I _am _physically capable of anything, but no, you just had to tire me out of my wits last night," Sakuragi muttered, huffing as they climbed yet another staircase.

Rukawa smirked.

[He _enjoyed_ it. Tremendously, if I may add.]

"Oi! What the hell are you smirking about?! Get your ass up here now and we still have, let me see, TEME! Seven more staircases to climb?!?" Sakuragi roared disbelievingly.

"Boys, could you keep it down a little? You are causing quite a disturbance," an old lady standing on a unit's doorway suddenly addressed the two, gesturing for them to minimize the noise.

Sakuragi made a face.

Rukawa climbed the stairs and apologized gently to the soft-spoken old lady, bowing respectfully in front of her, "Gomenasai, obaasan."

The lady smiled sweetly at him before retreating back to her room.

Sakuragi Hanamichi was incredibly amused.

'_This_, is Kaede's side he rarely shows.'

"Ne Kaede, that was utterly polite of you."

"Hn."

"I am serious."

"Right. Then maybe, play it down yourself, ne?"

[Play it down? Seriously Kaede, you're getting more and more pathetic each day.]

"Play it down?" Sakuragi asked the other, apparently stumped.

Rukawa sweatdropped.

Then realization hit him. "Hey, you think of me as a tape or something?! And are you telling me to shut up?!" the redhead replied, enraged, but careful in restraining his powerful voice.

'Teme! He's really getting to me today!"

"I tried to tell you nicely," Rukawa said back as a sort of consolation. "Anyway, you don't have to fret about it. It's only pertinent when you're in the building's public areas, particularly the hallways. You can scream all the noise you want in our room for all I care. Actually, I would love to tolerate your bedroom noise," Rukawa uttered, a mischievous leer on his face.

Sakuragi blushed like mad, rivaling the color of his hair. "Has anyone told you yet that you are one hell of a super sarcastic, A-class hentai smirk- er?"

"You're the first," Rukawa said, grabbing Sakuragi by the collar, pushing him to the nearest wall. The raven- haired guy assaulted the other's lips ferociously. Hanamichi moaned as Rukawa's lips traveled down to his neck...

"I'm pretty sure you have a unit somewhere in this building to privatize your intimate moments, dears."

[Holy...]

That was the old lady from before.

The two pulled away immediately as if a blazing torch has been placed between them, taking the steps upward as fast as they could.

[...shit...]

'How could she have...?'

............

Finally, they have arrived at Kaede's unit. Obviously, some of the things have been cleared out to make room for the additional ones, but it was neat and organized as ever. Without further ado, the two arranged the place right away, setting Sakuragi's stuff in all the appropriate spots.

Not long after, their home has looked all, what to say, cozily stuffed. Both of them slumped down into the dining chairs in absolute weariness.

"I am positively exhausted. I'm taking a nap." Sakuragi stood up after a few minutes to proceed to the bedroom.

"Wait," Rukawa grabbed Hana's arm, preventing him from walking away. "You can't nap. You're dirty and stinking and I just changed my sheets. Go take a shower first."

Yes, Rukawa Kaede has indeed, grown up to be a meticulous clean freak.

"Kaede! I-am-dead-sleepy. Can't the shower wait? Not a taint on your sheets, I promise," Sakuragi replied drowsily, resuming on walking towards the bedroom, only to be kept yet again by the other guy.

"No, Hana. No shower, no sleep. Go hit the bathroom," Rukawa told the redhead, adamant in letting the other bathe first.

"Onegai, Kaede? Just this once." Sakuragi was desperate in dozing off.

"No. You. Bathroom. Now." Rukawa stated, steering Sakuragi towards the lavatory.

Sakuragi was, at the moment, only half- aware of what was happening, his eyelids partially closed.

He was almost off to la-la land when...

"Aaaaaah!!! Shit, f#$&!!!" the redhead yelled incessantly when he felt cold water pour onto him, blasting him out of his trance.

"Gomen Hana, you have to take a bath. I'm doing this for your own good, baby," Rukawa told the other apologetically. "Oh, and we have a separate basket for wet laundry. Do place your soaked clothes in there 'kay?"

Fifteen minutes later, Sakuragi appeared out of the bathroom, all clean and fresh.

By now, he's fully wide awake.

............

Sakuragi didn't speak a single syllable to Rukawa that day, ever since the bathroom incident. But, considering Rukawa's not-so-bearable fetish for cleanliness and hygiene, seemed like it wasn't the last _incident_ after all. So far, today was their fourth day of living together, and with what just happened awhile ago (which was by the way, Rukawa badgering Sakuragi for the nth time for leaving the toothpaste cap on the bathroom sink and leaving the medicine cabinet open), looked as if it was not an easy and all happy _live-together_ after all.

As of now, the redhead was on the reception area of the condominium, on the phone with his best friend, Youhei, ranting once more, on what just took place.

Rukawa knew better than to keep the redhead from leaving the flat.

"And then right after, that stupid kitsune told me that I was so stupid for forgetting the stupid toothpaste cap on his stupid sink! I was so unstoppably edgy already so you know what I did? I punched the stupid asshole in his stupid gut! " Sakuragi rambled on and on, already attracting attention from several people in the area.

"Right, right. And you're sounding stupid yourself so just cool it, okay? Look, there's a newly opened coffee shop somewhere in the park and I heard they really serve good coffee, I mean freshly brewed and all with---"

"Damn it, Youhei! What does the bloody coffee shop have to do with my concern?!?"

"Uh, yeah, let's talk about your issue there. Meet me in an hour."

"I. Can't. Wait. That. Long." The redhead was awfully grouchy.

"Err, see you in fifteen minutes."

"You got it."

............

"So, what's the deal with this _terrific_ relationship of yours? You _were_ a happy couple," Youhei commented, taking a sip from his freshly-brewed coffee.

"That's the drift, _we were_. We were perfect before entering into this frickin' live-in crap!" the redhead replied strongly, staring at the tiny coffee cylinders across him. Turned out Sakuragi and Youhei were one of the first 100 customers of Coffee Frenzy.

"But Hanamichi, it's just your fourth day of living together. You don't expect to adjust to this matter overnight or even over four days. Your disagreements on some issues are perfectly normal. And besides, you agreed with this, remember?"

"Correction: Kaede _tricked_ me into agreeing with this."

"And may I know how the cunning fox tricked you into moving in with him?" Youhei queried.

"Erm, that's definitely confidential," the redhead replied awkwardly. "But that's not the point! What I'm trying to say here is, Kaede being so difficult and all is not exactly tolerable. I understand his sanitation thing, I do have stayed in his unit at some point before and he does have shown this frickin' whim in the past, but still, this is worse! If he still wanted us to work, then he better stop being such an unrelenting freak!" The redhead being just agitated is a mere understatement.

Youhei stared at his best friend, surprised to see the other in such a distressed state.

"If he's being such a pain in the ass, then that's Rukawa's problem, not yours. You can't do a damn thing about that, Hanamichi. Now, now...for starters, basically, you got to have patience. Lots of it."

"Never heard that term."

The shorter guy rolled his eyes.

"I thought so. So, what do you do know? Punch him every time he reminds you that you've disorganized something? Seriously, Hanamichi, you're in this now. Cope with it. Better yet, learn. When he nags you for forgetting to put down the toilet cover after use, then keep that in mind so that next time you won't overlook it. This is not going to be that easy, but patience is really a virtue, Hanamichi, and I mean really," Youhei explained.

"Geez, thanks for the philosophical enlightenment, otousan," Sakuragi responded mockingly.

Youhei frowned.

"Kidding," Sakuragi smiled. "No, seriously, I appreciate it. You've helped me realize a lot of things. About the patience thing, guess I'll just have to grow up, ne?"

"You bet you should." Youhei grinned.

............

For some time, silence reigned between them allowing them to sip from their coffees. Not long after, Sakuragi was at it again.

"Uh, Youhei. I have a question," the redhead said, apparently confused.

"Something to do with your problem again?"

"No, actually it's with this stuff," Sakuragi replied, holding up one of the coffee cylinders. "What's with the cylindrical coffee candies?"

"No idea, maybe the owner wanted it," Youhei said back, sipping from his own coffee.

As if on cue, a certain somebody entered the shop, gaining himself a lot of oohs and aahs. Seemingly, the guy was beaming bright enough to compete with the sunlight.

"Hey! That's Sendou! Oi Smiley, over here!" Sakuragi waved for him.

The subject spotted him immediately, proceeding to their table as soon as he saw them. Several girls and guys looked over enviously.

"So, so...looks like the gorgeous redhead is extremely enjoying my coffee," Sendou commented flirtily, pulling a chair for him to join the two.

Sakuragi blushed. Apparently, Youhei snorted.

"Baka. Your coffee? So you own this place, then? Baka, baka smiley. I have to admit the coffee's great though," Sakuragi responded, lifting his cup to his lips as if to prove his point.

"Nothing could ever be greater than you, Hana-kun."

The redhead went _red_ once again.

Sendou was more than willing to flirt.

"Player," Youhei remarked dryly.

Sendou looked at him, amused. "Hana-kun, why don't you introduce me to your lovely company?"

"Uh, yeah, I'd love to. Sendou, this is Youhei, my best friend, Youhei this is---"

"I know about him," Youhei snapped, cutting the redhead off.

Sendou's smile twitched slightly.

"Al...alright," Sakuragi said back, staring at the other weirdly.

Seconds later, Sendou had his toothpaste-commercial-worthy smile back on his face. "So, hot thing, what brings you here? Just for my magnificent coffee, perhaps?" He addressed Sakuragi.

Youhei made a choking noise.

"Uh, Hana-kun, you're friend doesn't seem well."

"You---"

"If there's somebody in here who isn't at all well, it pretty sure isn't me," Youhei retorted back, looking at Sendou accusingly.

For a second, Sendou looked at him disturbingly. But Sendou being Sendou, he easily dismissed the note. "So, my dear Hana-kun..."

"Oh, yeah, well, actually, Youhei and I were discussing some relationship problem, you know, the usual about live –in couples. Just decided to try the new coffee shop for a venue," Sakuragi answered. He just had to get used to Sendou's flirty, not to mention hentai-ish, attitude sometimes.

"Oooh... don't tell me..."

The redhead nodded. "Really, huh? Should I say congratulations, then? Where do you stay now?"

"Kaede's condo unit. Walking distance from here. Why do you ask?" Sakuragi questioned.

"But of course, I'd love to visit the beautiful redhead some---"

"Hanamichi, you better go home now. It's getting late and Rukawa should be worried about you by now, and I mean _reeeeally_ worried. You wouldn't want to worsen your fight with him, would you?" Youhei interrupted for the third time.

"I guess," Sakuragi replied sadly. "Gomen, smiley, but we have to go now."

"Uh, okay, I'll see you sometimes ne, Hana-kun? By the way, your best friend here is _reeeeeeally_, exceptionally, tremendously cute," Sendou remarked, bordering sarcasm and amusement.

"By the way, Hanamichi, Mr. Smile here is _reeeeeeally_, exceptionally, tremendously IDIOTIC," Youhei snapped back.

For the first time ever, the eternally-smiling Sendou felt his perfect smile turn to a perfect scowl.

............

After a few minutes of discussing, not to mention arguing over, Youhei's attitude problem just awhile ago, Sakuragi was back at their place.

"Hi. You're back," Rukawa uttered timidly.

"I guess I am." Sakuragi was about to proceed to the bedroom, when he felt Rukawa's hand on his arm.

"Hana---"

"If this is about the dishes I forgot to wash awhile ago then give it to me now and I'll lick it sparkling," Sakuragi interjected cynically.

"I'm sorry."

"Come again?" Sakuragi was stunned.

"I said I'm sorry."

Sakuragi couldn't believe his ears. "You know how you're being lately is not exactly easily forgivable."

"I know. I suppose I just decided to try my luck," Rukawa replied, disheartened. He was about to retreat back when Sakuragi spoke.

"Wait. Are you absolutely sure you're remorseful of what you've just been like recently?"

Rukawa stopped in his tracks. "Should I say yes to that?" He said, turning back.

"You better," Sakuragi answered, grinning.

Rukawa pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"You know what? You're just so lucky I love you _waaay_ too much."

As a response, Rukawa kissed the other, nibbling lovingly on his lower lip.  
  
"I'm sorry too. You know, for being such a disorganized creep and all that," Sakuragi admittedly said.

"I didn't ask for any apology," Rukawa replied, rewarding the redhead another heart- stopping kiss, this time, leading to a heated, fiery one.

Bzzzzzz!!!!!

[Great. Who the hell could that be now?! Oh God, I swear...]

Rukawa turned to answer the door...just to slam it back again.

"Kaede, why---" The raven-haired guy mumbled something into his ear.

"NANDATO?!?!?"

............

Author's Notes:

So, what could that possibly be about now? Hm...

I am planning on a side pairing. Go figure.

Thank you so much to those who reviewed the previous chapters though I know they're all crappy, yeah, forgive me. I know this is worse.

To Insane Huntress: Hi! Bah, tgnan mo nga nman...dominated na ata ng mga Pinoi ang SD fandom...wekhekhek... steg tlgah un c dugong...GANDA nia. LOL! Do email me, my addie's in my profile. I've read your fic na and I've dropped a review na ren, pero nako, personal preference lng nman ung andun. Bsta take a look na lng.

Do leave a comment or two 'bout this pathetic excuse for a fic, ne? ARIGATOU! Ja!


	4. The Unexpected Visitors

**To the readers, I am so sorry for the long delay! School's keeping me, really. -sigh- **

Author's Notes: This is a multichaptered fic set on Rukawa and Sakuragi's couplehood. In this era, same sex marriage is already allowable in the society.

[...] ---Rukawa's thoughts.

'...' ---Sakuragi's thoughts.

Rukawa is himself.

Warning: My first attempt on a romantic comedy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing about Slam Dunk except for my little fic. :)

TRIAL MARRIAGE

............

CHAPTER 4--- The Folks

............

"NANDATO?!?!?" Rukawa nodded. He wasn't the least tense. His heart was only booming in his chest and he's actually fidgeting with his fingers. If any, he was incredibly calm, cool and composed...Damn right.

[Darn it! Gods, tell me again why this should happen now?!?]

"But...It can't, they can't...KAEDE!!! They _cannot_ see me here! They shouldn't know I'm, GOD!!!" Sakuragi wailed hysterically, pacing back and forth in the room.

[Nice move, Hana. Just the thing to do.]

"Hana?"

"WHAT??"

"Shut up." Rukawa retorted, signaling a finale to the other's hysterics.

Sakuragi froze at once, dismissing Rukawa's rather underlying rude remark. Rather, he directed his eyes towards the door...and the insistent pounding.

'Holy you say I'm dead?'

He was about to sigh in resignation and just opt to open the door himself when Rukawa grabbed his arm...

"Quick. In the bedroom lavatory." Rukawa motioned the redhead away from the main door.

'Right, lavatory, hide...' Sakuragi was clearly going to the main bathroom.

Rukawa sweatdropped.

"Hana? I think I said bedroom lavatory," Rukawa uttered once again, this time, emphasizing on bedroom.

"Right. Bedroom lavatory." Sakuragi replied, going to the correct bathroom this time.

Rukawa made sure the other was out of sight before giving his full attention once more to the continuous knocking...or should it be banging?

[So okay...here goes...]

Rukawa breathed hard, preparing himself before opening the door...

"WHAT-WHERE-YOU-THINKING-YOU-LITTLE-FOXY-SLAMMING-THE-DOOR-RIGHT-TO-OUR- FACES?!?!"

Rukawa stepped backward.

[And I thought I was ready for this.]

.........

"Er, okaasan. Nice to see you."

Rukawa Mikaze pushed the door open, pure annoyance evident in her refined features. She's clearly in the aging years, judging by the visible gray hairs, but the mere face gives nothing away. On one look, you'd say she's the female version of a Rukawa Kaede, only older. Perfect eyebrows, long dark lashes partially covering the most expressive eyes, a womanly nose, lips just right and the perfect crinkling on the sides of the eyes. Splendid. The epitome of classic aristocratic beauty.

Just behind Rukawa Mikaze was a bespectacled man, tall and quite old but boyishly good-looking at Kadeshi, his father, followed subsequently.

No wonder Rukawa's terribly good-looking.

[And this is just getting all too good...]

"Otousan. Come in. Great timing, by the way." Rukawa commented partially ironic in a sense, allowing his father to come in. The other looked at him sternly causing him to look down.

"And just what where you doing again, huh, little darling?" Mikaze asked him in a perfect motherly tone, arms crossed on her chest.

[Little darling. She just has to call me that again. UGH.]

Quite intriguingly, his mother was pretty fond of terms of endearment and pet names. But of course, her favorite subject is her very own son, calling him _foxy, sweetie, little darling_ and others, but the worst and her personal favorite was..._Kae-chichi_.

"I was, fixing something, yeah, right here," Rukawa replied rather incoherently, desperately searching for the perfect alibi to give his parents.

"Honey, I am pretty sure, I heard somebody shouting just right awhile ago." Kadeshi suddenly spoke, addressing his wife, looking at Rukawa accusingly.

"Otousan, that must be the television. I had the volume in full blast," Rukawa reasoned out flimsily, badly wanting his parents to buy his statement.

"Well, I think I heard the name Kaede being shouted," his father added.

[And I'm in deep shit.]

He pretended to fix the portrait on the wall, which was perfectly situated anyway, just so as he could have time to produce another believable reply to his father. Good thing his brain wheels work double time during intense situations like this.

"Otousan, Kaede is a rather common name, you see. They often use it in the movies and stuff like that, you know."

"Really?" Kadeshi replied, staring at him suspiciously while Rukawa pretended to tidy the couch covers. No doubt. That was always how it was anyway, way back during Rukawa's childhood and adolescence. He and his father were two opposing parties while his mother would always be the one to referee.

It remained that way for a couple of seconds until Mikaze decided to break the ice.

"Alright now. Whatever happened awhile ago, let's just get over it, 'kay?" Mikaze told the two. "Now, now...Kae-chichi love, I brought something for you little darling..."

Rukawa groaned.

[Oh come on...]

............

'Okay...so what to do now?'

Meanwhile, inside the bedroom bath, Sakuragi sat umovingly on top of the toilet cover. He has been inside for quite a few minutes already and being one hell of an energetic jock, the redhead was apparently bored stiff now to say the least.

'How long should they be staying anyway?!'

He sighed in obvious frustration.

Tired of the long wait, he stood up to walk a bit inside the place, though he can't do much more than just take two, three steps here and there, towards the door then back again, and the cycle goes.

He's actually musing over the matter at hand which was the _catastrophic disaster_ he has gotten himself into...or perhaps _disastrous catastrophe_ it is.

'Really, does Kami-sama hate me that much? I mean, I just recovered from another fight with Kaede just today and then now, this... his parents are suddenly here. I just moved in and now they're coming to visit their lovely son. How very accidental that-'

PLOP. PLOP. PLOP.

Sound alert.

'Now what the hell is that?'

He stopped to look around and take a look at the source of the dripping. The redhead pushed open the shower curtain where he located the leaking pipe beside the tub.

'Good grief...and now-THIS! Geez, how lucky could I really get?'

He sighed for the nth time, now contemplating on how he should fix the pipe which was now leaking more. He started adjusting a few loose screws.

'This should work.'

Apparently, it did not.

'Cooperate you little dolly or we'll both get into trouble...'

Sakuragi was, no doubt, getting a tiny bit impatient with the little pipe which was nevertheless, barely showing improvement. If any, the oozing of water was getting worse.

'Okay. So you won't budge, huh? Get over it, I'm the genius here.'

He now began pulling and twisting several wirings, apparently not recognizing the obvious that the pipe just won't stop, not even control, the flow of water.

'And-you're-making-me-really-MAD! Teme! You don't insult my abilities you freakin' pipe! Let's see what you got to do about this, hm...'

Sakuragi tried doing random movements to the screws and the pipe itself; twisting, bending, rotating random bolts all over.

Quite surprisingly, the dripping stopped.

'Nyahaha! Nobody could ever match my genius!'

He was about to return to the toilet area when he heard a rumbling sound.

"What- WAAAAAAH!!!!"

The pipe burst. You can guess what happened next.

............

"Did I just hear somebody screaming?" Mikaze asked, confused and surprised all at the same time. She was currently fixing a dish in the kitchen, dropping the spatula in the process when she heard the noise.

Rukawa was, by now, sweating like he just played a 40-minute ball game.

"Anou, erm, the..."

"And don't you dare tell us it's the damn t. v. again. There's no way I'm going to believe that now, tough guy. One lie is enough. There's something fishy in here and I'm off to find out what you're hiding." Kadeshi spoke of ill will, starting towards the bedroom.

[Shit, shit, shit! What the hell is Hana doing?!]

"Otousan, wait! I think the noise was over here." Rukawa grasped his father's arm, trying to drag him as far from the bedroom.

"Ne, Kaede? I may be vision-impaired but I'm not deaf. The shout was from there and if I say it was from there, it was from there," his father replied, proceeding to the bedroom, ignoring Rukawa's hand on his arm.

"Okaasan, really, it's---"

"Look. Make a choice, son. It's either you let go of my arm now or I'll make you," Kadeshi told the younger male dangerously.

[And you call this my father?]

"Alright, enough! Both of you stay here!" Rukawa's mother interrupted impatiently, gesturing at the two to stay in the living room. "Not a move from you two and I'll be the one to go check on it, you understand?!" The two, obviously, were taken aback. Mikaze walked towards the bedroom.

She opened the door of the room, about to enter, when she heard footsteps behind her.

"DID-I-NOT-TELL-YOU-TO-STAY-PUT?!?!!"

The two males recoiled.

............

Mikaze turned to look around inside the bedroom. She was surprised to see it fully packed.

"Kaede didn't tell us he bought quite a number of stuff for his bedroom," Mikaze uttered. "Now, now...where was the source of the noise?"

She turned to look under the bed, behind the closet and near the window.

Mikaze sighed.

"Apparently not in here." She was about to leave the room when she heard another sound and this time, it was clearly from the bedroom lavatory. She turned to enter the bathroom.

"Waaah!!!!!"

............

"And that was another scream that's it I'm going in!" Rukawa's father said, going directly to the screaming sound. Rukawa followed swiftly.

[God help me...]

............

Rukawa's mother screamed, stunned to see the flood of water inside the bathroom... and with a very wet Sakuragi Hanamichi inside at that.

"What's this?! And Hana-dear what are you doing in here?!"

"Mikaze-san! Gomenasai! Will you kindly move out for awhile? Anou, let me fix this first," Sakuragi told the other nervously, trying hard to, stop the water flow. Not any longer, Rukawa and his father appeared behind them. Rukawa immediately ran towards inside, not caring if he's getting wet at the process, shutting down the water switch beside the medicine cabinet.

'And that was it?!???!!'

Sakuragi looked at his lover disbelievingly and at the same time, apologetically. Rukawa turned to see his parents' reactions. One thing's for sure: they didn't look happy about what they saw...at all.

"Kaede and Hanamichi? Living room. Now," Rukawa's father told them before going out.

The two younger males looked at each other anxiously.

............

"So what's the meaning of this?" Kadeshi asked Sakuragi and Rukawa as soon as they seated themselves before them.

"Uh yes, what are you doing here Hana-dear? And why are you hiding in Kae- chichi's bathroom?" Mikaze questioned some more.

Rukawa sighed. They had no way out of this now.

[Better tell them...Oh dear...Brace yourself for the worst...]

He looked at the redhead for approval. The other just smiled at him in a what-else-can-we-do manner. "Be gentle," Sakuragi mouthed.

Rukawa sighed again. "Otousan? Okaasan?"

"Hm?" That was his mother.

"If I tell you something which is undoubtedly adults' doing and up to date with the times..." Rukawa was at a loss for words.

[What to say, what to say...]

"And that something is what your son and I are doing, are you going to get furious?" Sakuragi supplied.

Rukawa's parents' eyebrows shot up at the statement.

"Otousan?" Rukawa asked his father with pleading eyes. It took a while for him to get an answer from that straight face.

[Stupid Kaede. What were you expecting? Hello, this is Rukawa Kadeshi, Rukawa Kaede's father.]

He had almost given up when finally, his father spoke. "I don't think there could be anything worse than you two getting together. And as far as I remember, your mother and I agreed on that, right? Now what do you think?"

"Son. Your father's right. This couldn't be worse. Go on now." Mikaze smiled encouragingly.

Rukawa breathed a sigh of relief. "Arigatou, okaasan,otousan," Rukawa told his parents politely, the faintest smile visible on his face. "Ne, Hana, do the honor."

Sakuragi nodded. "Alright." The redhead paused, as if for suspense. "We're living together now. No files to prove marriage, the fact that we're not."

Rukawa's parents' eyes almost popped out from their sockets.

If he wasn't face to face with his lover's parents, the redhead swore he could've guffawed at this.

"But you're so...YOUNG! Do you know what you're trying to involve yourselves into?!?!" Mikaze commented frustratingly.

Kadeshi was too flabbergasted to utter a syllable.

"Okaasan, Hana and I are already adults. We could perfectly take care of ourselves now. You don't have to worry a thing; I promise we're completely aware of the consequences of our action. Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Right, Hana?"

"Er, I guess," Sakuragi spoke hesitantly, remembering the experiences he's had during the past four days. Earning a warning look from Rukawa, "I mean, of course!"

"But...but...honey! Help me out here!" Rukawa's mother pleaded his husband.

"They. Right. This. Their. Decision." Rukawa's father mumbled ramblingly, apparently, still in shock.

"Otousan's agreeing." Rukawa pointed out.

"Water...please?" Mikaze asked from the two, fanning herself.

............

After minutes of shock... at long last, the folks agreed. There was some discussion yet again but nonetheless, the young couple won the argument.

"I refuse to believe what just happened," Sakuragi commented as he closed the bedroom door. They slumped down to the bed, Sakuragi snuggling close to Rukawa. "I'm so freakin' tired..."

"Who isn't?"

"Ne, Kaede, how long have we been living together?"

"Barely a week."

"Do you think Kami-sama's so against this idea we had to deal with a storm in just four days?"

"Not at all. I'll say he wants us to take the harder trials at the beginning. The rest would be the joys."

Sakuragi sighed.

"You're right. I'm sleepy. Night, Kaede."

"Ah wove hyu." Zzzzzzz...

Sakuragi smiled. "I love you too."

............

Author's Notes: I swear school stuff's going to kill me. sniff, sniff ='(

Anyways, ARIGATOU to all who left reviews to the previous chapters! :)

I would appreciate reviews for this one. :)


End file.
